Chapter 13: Spotted!
(The scene cuts back to New York Street in Orlando's Universal Resort: June 21, 2013 - 11a.m. Outside of "The Mummy" ride entrance are Druan and Adlan, holding a microphone each.) * Adlan: Welcome back to Raven: Dead Rising 3, coming to you from Universal Orlando Resort! We're about halfway through 2013 and Druan, this battle between two super-human divas has these zombies spinning. * Rodan: You know, of all the fight scenes I've seen, I can't remember a single battle having such a dramatic effect. (The Dead Rising logo forms and zooms in. The scene wipes to two numerous diva matches as Rodan speaks: one in the past and one in the present. Rodan is a voiceover.) * Rodan: (voiceover) 2 years ago, AJ Lee and Maxine faced off after AJ didn't believe in her of where Hornswoggle is backstage, but last night, the fight between Supergirl and Catwoman is under green kryptonite lights, which weakens Supergirl's powers. And during this battle, they took the ring for a spin but Kara did numerous acrobatic stunts during her face-off with the thief. And then, the Princess of Plunder KO'd her out with her martial arts and her gymnastics power. This matchup is the wildest ride here in Orlando right now. (Back at backstage, Supergirl finds Rimah.) * Rimah: Kara. (hi-fives her) Good fight. Good fight. * Supergirl: Thank you. Have you seen the victim's blue buddy, Druan? * Rimah: Um... * Quilam: (finds her) Kara! * Rimah: No. * Quilam: Hey! Congratulations on you and Catwoman's moves. You know, I thoroughly enjoyed you whopping down that thief. * Supergirl: Er...I thoroughly enjoyed it myself, but it wouldn't matter if Druan was there, you know. * Quilam: You know what? I saw him earlier and I think that the last week, you really needed to go and pass things up with him. * Supergirl: I don't...I don't know. After the pictures and the Twitters... * Quilam: Now, we all know Catwoman and especially you. She's full of games. * Supergirl: She's full of a lot of things. * Quilam: (chuckles) So, what we're gonna do is I'm gonna get ready to continue the mystery and you're gonna get a smile on your face and get ready to go see and find Druan. We'll go get this thing worked out, alright. (Quilam hugs Kara. Kara smiles.) Oh, baby, are you smiling? * Supergirl: Yeah. (But Druan sees this and frowns.) * Quilam: Alright. See you, babe. (leaves) * Supergirl: Druan. Hey, you're here. (But Druan holds out his hand. Kara stops.) But...what...what's your problem? (Druan mimes as if she didn't know Kara and leaves her behind. Kara was very confused.) (As Linzar starts Rope Junction, Bugs Zapper's jump caused him to slip off the second stone and become another victim of it.) * Both: (voiceover) Oh! * Wymal: (voiceover) Another victim of the Dancing Stones! I'm starting to wonder if any villain can get through this imposing Orlando course. (The 2013 logo does the right-to-left sweeping effect and it shows the slow-motion replay.) * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) As we've been saying, the stones are at a different height than last year. Having to jump down to that stone makes it harder to stick the landing and he just never got solid footing. Category:Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice Category:Shocking Moments